falloutmodsfandomcom-20200214-history
F2RP Technical Info
Technical Information Current Version The latest version of the Restoration Project is version 2.3.3. This was released on July 5th, 2014. Install Prerequisites Fallout 2 Game Disc Before installing You MUST install over a clean install of Fallout 2, you do not need to install official/unofficial patches since the Restoration Project already includes them. Also, please do NOT install over a previous version of the mod as this may cause problems. On Windows Vista, Windows Server 2008 and Windows 7 it is better to either disable UAC or install the game in another directory instead of "C:\Program Files\" to avoid UAC problems and with the fact that Program Files is a protected folder by the specified operating systems, see those links for info on disabling and about UAC. Installation type The F2RP only works correctly with a "Humongous" FO2 install. Part of the F2RP install needs to patch the master.dat file. Without the largest install, it cannot do that. Fallout Trilogy, GOG and Steam users should not have any worries, as they have Humongous installs. Language There are also problems with non-English Fallout versions, but both US and UK (without children) work fine. If your version was non-English, you needed to apply certain post-processing to Fallout after installing the Restoration. According to Killap's readme: "For non English users, you need to rename the: \BlackIsle\Fallout2\data\Text\English folder to whatever language you are using, such as German, in order to play. **This is only needed if your language was not an option in the installer or all the new NPCs are giving "ERROR" dialogues.**" *Another way is to open up your fallout2.cfg, and set the language option under system to "english". Windows Because the Restoration Project incorporates some of the Sfall engine tweaks by Timeslip, it will not work with Mac versions of Fallout 2. It also won't run in XP's Win95/98 Compatibility Mode (but it will on Win95/98), though there's no need to use that anyway. If you're using a 64-bit version of Windows (Vista or 7), you may find that the default configuration crashes upon load. You must run the game in DirectX Mode 4. In ddraw.ini in the Fallout 2 directory, find the Graphics section and use this setting: Mode=4 Do not disable DirectX mode in the Sfall settings of the "scrn" preferences in-game, or it will crash again upon startup. WINE *You need to set WINE to use the native version of ddraw.dll because of sfall's DLL injection. You can achieve that for example by setting overrides in winecfg for fallout2.exe or by command below. (You have to be in Fallout2 working directory). If you do not, you will suffer from Error loading cities message. WINEDLLOVERRIDES="ddraw.dll=n" wine FALLOUT2.EXE *If Fallout doesn't work, try to install d3dx9 and set all its libraries to native by winetricks. :NOTE: full install of d3dx9 native libs doesnt work on new wine, ensure you don't have it installed (via winetricks or otherwise) or you'll get "Unimplemented function GDI32.dll.GdiEntry1" errors. *To get rid of black screen issues add d3dx9_30, d3dx9_31, d3dx9_42 to native overrides (included in Fallout dir, no need to install anything) *Always use clean wine.dls and gdi.dll prefix for game installation and running. It's a good habitude. WINEPREFIX=~/fallout winecfg *Be sure to start the game without a space character, this may cause game crashes. *After the mod installation, make sure that every file in folder data/proto/items and data/proto/critters are set to read-only. If you don't do this, you will suffer from random memory leaks and overflows and Fallout will crash. Set files to read only for example by this command. chmod 444 dData/pProto/iItems/* dData/pProto/cCritters/* *For some graphics drivers you have to play Fallout in virtual desktop. Make sure that your resolution in f2_res.ini, ddraw.ini and wine is identical or you'll get a game crash. *If you get a black screen after clicking "New game/Load game" in the main menu, you have to set wine rendering from gdi to opengl. Make special configuration for Fallout2.exe in wine and set direct3d override. There should be these settings in user.reg. Software\\Wine\\AppDefaults\\FALLOUT2.EXE\\Direct3D 1284973361 "DirectDrawRenderer"="opengl" "RendererTargetLockMode"="readtex" *You can speed up Fallout by setting xorg to 8 bit depth because of avoiding color conversion. It usually appears when you see this wine warning. fixme:x11drv:X11DRV_desktop_SetCurrentMode Cannot change screen BPP from 32 to 8 *It's possible to encounter a problem with the Windows installer. You can try to install the mod manually from the .rar package. It's a good choice to use some Windows software for copying files like Total Commander because Windows filenames aren't case sensitive. *If you suffer from mouse lagging, you can try enabling the BackgroundMouse option in Sfall's ddraw.ini. *If batch file processing will fail during RP installation, you should manually open wine command line and run every line from batch file by your selves. wine cmd *More about running Fallout with wine on wine application database *If you see weird colors on the main menu (but not intro screens) and in-game on Linux with the proprietary NVidia drivers installed, even after troubleshooting the graphics modes, make sure that "Antialiasing Settings > Texture Quality > Texture Sharpening" is disabled in the NVIDIA X Server Settings software. GOG Mac edition (fallout_2_1.0.0.14.dmg) TL;DR: Disable compatibility mode, update SFall to 3.2.7+ and HiRes Patch to 4.14+ #You need to disable compatibility mode for SFall to work correctly ## Right click (or Cmd Click) on your Fallout 2 icon and select "Show Package Contents" ## Run Wineskin.app ## Advanced > Tools > Registry Editor ## Delete the 256COLORS entries from the following paths ##* HKEY_LOCAL_MACHINE\\Software\\Microsoft\\Windows NT\\CurrentVersion\\AppCompatFlags\\Layers ##* HKEY_CURRENT_USER\\Software\\Microsoft\\Windows NT\\CurrentVersion\\AppCompatFlags\\Layers # Install F2RP ## Download Windows Installer ## Run Wineskin.app ## Install Software > (Select F2_Restoration_Project_x.x.x.exe) ## Follow instructions # Update SFall ## Download latest http://sourceforge.net/projects/sfall/files/sfall/archive ## Extract it to /Applications/Fallout 2.app/Contents/Resources/drive_c/Program Files/GOG.com/Fallout 2. ## Do not replace original "ddraw.ini" file. # Update HiResolution Patch ## Download latest version ## Run Wineskin.app ## Install Software > (Select Fallout2_High_Resolution_Patch_x.x.x.exe) ## Don't forget to change Fallout 2 installation path, when asked (Should be c:\Program Files\GOG.com\Fallout 2\) ## Say "Yes" if installer asks to replace files # Edit ddraw.ini ## Change Mode=4 to Mode=0 (if needed) # Edit f2_res.ini ## Change GRAPHICS_MODE=0 to GRAPHICS_MODE=2 (if needed) # Set resolution of Wineskin ## Run Wineskin.app ## Click Set Screen Options ## Set Resolution to either the resolution of your display or the desired game resolution # Lock Critters and Items folders to prevent file deletion: ## the following instructions did not work for me (and others): ### Right click (or Cmd Click) on your Fallout 2 icon and select "Show Package Contents" ### Go to drive_c/Program Files/GOG.com/Fallout 2/data/Proto ### Select Critters and Items folders ### Right click and select "Get info" ### Make sure that "Locked" checkbox is set for both folders. ### If you get "Unable to save game" error. Try to lock all files instead of folders. You can do this with the following entered into the custom commands line within the wrapper: "chflags uchg data/proto/critters/* data/proto/items/*" ## instead, this worked: ### open a terminal and enter the data/Proto folder (e.g. cd /Applications/Fallout 2.app/Contents/Resources/drive_c/Program Files/GOG.com/Fallout 2/data/Proto) ### rename all folders to be completely lowercase (e.g. mv Critters critters etc.) ### make all .pro files unchangeable with chflags uchg */*.pro ## If you are still ''encountering the "Unable to save gamer" error, try the following: ### unlock the Critters and Items folders ### lock all of the files contained inside both folders (*Note* leave the folders themselves unlocked. only lock the files inside of the folders) ### Start ''Fallout 2 and adjust screen setting using Options > Screen Settings. Give it few seconds to adjust settings screen resolution. Note from Ted - I got this to work in a 1600x1200 Scaling X2 window by doing the above (with High Res Patch 4.1.7), running wineskin to change the screen settings to virtual desktop, then editing f2_res.ini to change to the following: UAC_AWARE=0 SCALE_2X=1 SCR_WIDTH=1600 SCR_HEIGHT=1200 WINDOWED=0 Post-Install Considerations Humongous Install of the Game The Restoration Project needs to modify the master.dat that comes with the original game. The Humongous install of the game is the easiest thing to do. If you do not have this option in the installer, then at the very least make sure you copy over the master.dat file from the CD. High Resolution Patch The Fallout 2 High Resolution Patch is needed for many of the maps in F2RP. It's included in the installer. Therefore, do not install it separately unless a new version becomes available...if you don't want to wait for the next RP version to come out DirectX Web Installer Running the "DirectX Web Installer" may resolve and prevent many reported problems, since some required DirectX 9 files are not installed on some people's systems. Savegames Savegames created with the original FO2 or previous F2RP versions are incompatible with F2RP 2.x. You must start a new game after installing the current release. If you are saving the game for the first time with the RP and you get a message saying: "Error saving game! Unable to save game." this means the master.dat file was not properly patched during the install process. First, make sure you have the master.dat file in your main Fallout 2 directory. Second, make sure that the modification date on the file is around the same time you installed the RP. If you do not have the file, find your installation disk and manually copy it over. If the modification date is not correct, then download the manual install of the RP and follow the instructions in the readme for applying the "batch" files. FO2 Savegame Directory Issue A "missing" FO2 savegame directory is a Windows Vista issue. Savegames and other items are placed in a hidden AppData folder, usually located in C:\Users\UserName\AppData\Local\VirtualStore\Program Files\BlackIsle\Fallout2. It's called the Virtual Store, and is part of Vista's UAC. Any file writes to the Program Files directory by limited user applications are rerouted there, so if you installed Fallout anywhere apart from the Program Files folder, you won't be affected. You also won't be affected if you set Fallout to run as administrator, or completely disable UAC (which is strongly advised if using many pre-Vista apps). It can actually cause a problem for people who don't know about it; if you start a game of Fallout, and then later on set Fallout to run as administrator, all your saves will vanish. (Entry courtesy of Jabu and Timeslip thread posts.) Multi-Processor Fix F2RP fixes the "multi-processor" problem in the original FO2. If you do not want this fix applied, change the setting in the Sfall ddraw.ini. In-Game Version Number The installed F2RP version with the date of the F2RP now can be checked in-game by examining the rock behind Klint in the game's initial Temple of Trials entrance map. In addition, you see a version number in the lower-right corner of the game's main screen. Additional Content The F2RP installer will optionally add one or more of the following fixes, tweaks and mods to the game: *Missing children *NPC Armor mod (by Josan12 and Jotisz) 1 *AP Ammo Damage Fix (by Glovz) *YAAM (Yet Another Ammo Mod) (by Haenlomal) *Improved Mysterious stranger (by Corpse) *Quick Goris Derobing (by ART) *Talking Head for Cassidy (created by: Continuum) *Remove random element from party member leveling (from Timeslip's Sfall tweaks) 2 Note that these extras are available only when using the installer, they are not included in the manual versions. :1 Party members change appearance with armor (new version with unique armor for Sulik, Vic, Cassidy, Marcus and Dogmeat). Dogmeat's and Marcus' armors are installed separately and don't have to be installed with the NPC Armor mod. :2 This Sfall tweak was incorporated into the Windows installer for user convenience. Party member leveling and other features can also be configured manually in the relevant sections of the ddraw.ini file. Mod Compatibility General compatibility The F2RP works with the above mentioned mods included in the F2RP windows installer. Other mods are incompatible unless specified otherwise or listed below. Fallout 2 High Resolution Patch (CONFIRMED RP 2.1.2 COMPATIBILITY) The FO2 High Resolution Patch is compatible with F2RP. It is a required install for several of the RP maps and already comes bundled with the RP. There is no need to install it separately unless you can't wait for a new version of the RP to include it later! Glovz' AP Ammo Damage Mod (CONFIRMED RP 2.1.2 COMPATIBILITY) Glovz "AP ammo damage" mod is included in the Restoration Project expansion, but is disabled by default. To enable it, a line must be edited in the 'ddraw.ini'. If you installed the Yet Another Ammo Mod (YAAM), then you will have problems. They are mutually exclusive and installing YAAM first will require you to reinstall the game to properly use this mod. Haenlomal's YAAM (Yet Another Ammo Mod) (CONFIRMED RP 2.1.2 COMPATIBILITY) Haenlomal's YAAM is disabled by default in the Restoration Project. To enable it, please select the appropriate option during installation. Unless you know what you are doing, please do not manually enable or disable this mod after installation. For more details, please see YAAM's wiki page. Fallout 2: Weapons Redone (UNCONFIRMED RP 2.1.2 COMPATIBILITY) Magnus' Fallout 2: Weapons Redone is made to be compatible with F2RP v2.1, as long as you leave Glovz' AP ammo damage mod and Haenlomal's YAAM as disabled in Sfall. Certain features of Weapons Redone are experimental and should be used with caution. F2WR has not been fully tested with newer RP versions than 2.1. Follow the previous advice and let us know of any issues. http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=49966 http://www.nma-fallout.com/forum/viewtopic.php?t=42328 Radar E 33: I have informed Magnus of a problem where followers are unable to use any kind of Power Armor when using both his Mod and F2RP 2.0e. An uninstall of F2WR fixed the problem. I was using the unlimited party members add-on, which MAY have caused the problem. Upon additional testing, I have confirmed that unlimited party members add-on is giving me grief when using F2WR and F2RP. I have not confirmed the armor glitch with F2WR, but I have confirmed issues with Unlimited Party Members Add-on (UPMA) and F2RP (see UPMA section for details). I think it's safe to assume that UPMA is responsible. Apologies to Magnus. Magnus: No worries! As for compatibility with the RP, the worst that can happen is that a few critters added by the RP have vanilla FO2 armor stats. Everything else should work fine with any incarnation of the RP. Critter Armor Addon (UNCONFIRMED RP 2.1.2 COMPATIBILITY) See the Critter Armor Addon page for details Party Orders add-on and NPCs Loot Bodies mod (CONFIRMED RP 2.1.2 COMPATIBILITY) The Party Orders add-on and NPCs Loot Bodies mod were created by Pelicano and work good for the RP. "Good to know it works in RP 2.1. I do still plan on adding it to the extras section of the installer for the RP" Killap 'Miria for Real (UNCONFIRMED RP 2.1.2 INCOMPATIBILITY) ' Miria for Real! is an updated version of the Miria mod for the RP by Grandson Of Sam. Endocore's Miria for Real (For Fallout 2 Restoration Project v2.12) Endocore's Better Miria Mod works perfectly for RP 2.3 through RP 2.3.3. 'Unlimited Party Members Add-on (CONFIRMED RP 2.1.2 COMPATIBILITY)' UPDATE: The Unlimited Party Members Add-On has been updated for the latest RP2.1.2b. It also includes the CHA check removal, so that party size is not limited by CHA/2 . -MoBucks Mirror for this mod: http://www.wikitransfer.ch/3wu/rp212_ufm.7z (it's really difficult to download from 4shared.com) FO2tweaks Compatible with RP 2.3.3. * Unlimited party * Burst control for party members * Unlimited carry weight * Inventory filter * Many other components Project page F2RP Gameplay Below is a list of normal F2RP gameplay situations which were erroneously mistaken for bugs: Temple of Trials Early game cheating - Giving yourself guns, etc will make the game crash. The 'tribal male' / 'tribal female' sprites don't have all the weapon animations, which is why it crashes. These critter graphics only have ones for spears. We suggest you save your cheating until after you complete the Temple of Trials, or get the Extra Tribal Critters add-on from the New animations 2 topic on No Mutants Allowed. Klamath Enclave keycard - Wasn't the dead Enclave trooper in Klamath supposed to have a blue keycard on him in the RP? I think I remember getting this in 1.0, but in 1.1 and 1.2 he's got a yellow reactor keycard. No, he always had a yellow card in the RP. The color was different in the original mod. The Den Residential parking - When I entered the Den Residential with my car, the car itself was parked in the West Side of the Den rather than in the Residential. There is no exit on the Den Residential map, thus the car appears on the first Den map. Nothing wrong here. Primitive Tribe Sulik won't leave tribe - Is it normal that Sulik stays at the Primitive Tribe "saying good-bye" without rejoining your team even if you travel to another city? Yes. He will do this initially, but will return to your party when he is ready. Give him a day or so. Bug Reports All bug reports should be posted at the Restoration Project bug reports page. Feedback There are 3 F2RP discussion threads in NMA's Fallout General Modding Forums. Please post in the proper threads to avoid redundancy and ensure timely responses. Read the entire thread from the beginning, laziness or the size of the thread isn't an excuse. This will avoid posting about the same bug(s) and can provide answers to one or more questions depending on the situation. Bug reports should be addressed to killap in the appropriate thread or, like mentioned in the bug reports, here. Please provide those details when describing the problem: * Your Operating System, * The FO2 version, language and install type (e.g. original v1.0, US, Humongous), * The F2RP version and install method (e.g. F2RP 2.3.3, Windows installer), * Any other installed mods or patches, you should normally not have anything else on top of the Restoration Project at first. * A savegame close to the place or person where the problem(s) happens. Please give Killap a savegame as advised above. Don't waste his nor your own time making posts that doesn't contain savegames on this Wikia, he'll have a hell of a time trying to find the bugs you posted *just* because of your laziness to not post a damn savegame here. It isn't a must but it helps immensely. You can upload the savegames to sites like Rapidshare, MEGA or 4shared. Finally, give as detailed a description of the problem as you can. Gameplay issues can be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Gameplay thread. Suggestions for additional content or modifications should only be posted in the Fallout 2 Restoration Project Discussion (ideas/suggestions) thread. Walkthrough A F2RP walkthrough is available here, courtesy of Morticia and Darek. More informational links: Killap's Fallout 2 Restoration Project | F2RP Guide | F2RP Guide pt1 - Old Areas F2RP Guide pt1 - Old Areas | F2RP Guide pt2 - New Areas F2RP Guide pt2 - New Areas Category:Sfall bug Category:Fallout 2 Restoration Project Category:Documentation Category:Help